


Aiushtha's Experimentation

by TalkingCloaca (Saltpork)



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Control, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltpork/pseuds/TalkingCloaca
Summary: Aiushtha the Enchantress finds herself in a bit of a situation.  She experiences the telltale signs of heat in the middle of the war between the ancients, but with no one to go to for relief.  That is until she finds a particularly eye catching jungle camp...





	Aiushtha's Experimentation

The long summer had not been kind to Aiushtha. Not only had the Radiant called for battle a week earlier than was usual, but Bradwarden had also been unable to join her for their usual frolic.  She had been having trouble since she arrived at Mount Hyjal, her normally perky attitude sharpened by the burning betwixt her legs.  She was just thankful Ursa hadn't been called to this fight; he could have smelled her all the way from the Dire Fountain.  She shuddered at the thought of the dark monolith, the idea of that barren land taking over put her mind back where it belonged, and she continued bouncing through the jungle, ready to assist her team in any way necessary, her rear still aching for the touch of a lover.  
  
The battle had been raging for three days now, and Enchantress had seen neither hide nor hair of her opponents, save for the odd observer ward, the dire creeps and Balanar’s Darkness spell.  In those three days, her aching had grown from a slight annoyance to near-intolerable.  She had tried everything she could think of to relieve herself of this aching need.  She had pressed herself to the trees, trying to rub, though that hurt more than pleasured.  She had gone to the river and grabbed a phallic rock, but she could neither bend back far enough, nor could her arms reach long enough to satisfy herself.  She refused to talk to any of her team, even if Rylai had offered to help her with anything she needed.  It was just too embarrassing to have such carnal need in front of her friends.  It was partially the reason she stayed in the jungle for most of the fight, only leaving to heal and share words of encouragement before sproinking back in again, leaving her friends confused and worried by her unusually high skittishness.  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been almost a week since Aiushtha had started fighting for the Radiant this time, and her aching had become unbearable.  There was a trail from her nether lips down to her hoof, leaving the fur sticky, matted, and smelling of arousal.  She could think of nothing other than relieving the burning desire in herself and was close to giving in.  Contemplating swallowing her pride and hopping back to fountain to ask Sven for some ‘help’.  There was one last camp she needed to stack, though.  Walking to the satyrs, she readied her lance, her back legs shaking from the heat and her arousal, then stopped.  The satyrs were all lying down panting, legs spread and on full display.  Their soft caprine rods glistened in the afternoon sun, giving off a strong scent that enchanted the enchantress. She lowered her arm, dropping her lance, her mind filled with thoughts of finally being filled, and her pussy quivering in anticipation.  She carefully walked into the camp, her hooves not making a sound on the soft grass.  This close, the satyr’s scent was overwhelming, and she began leaking again.  Though she didn’t mind the dripping this time.  Taking stock of the three satyrs resting, her eyes landed on the mindstealer in the middle, his rod shorter than the tormentor’s but much thicker and heftier.  Enraptured by the sight, she took a deep breath and called forth her mana to enchant the beast.  
  
Leaning in, she pressed her soft lips to the satyr’s bestial mouth, allowing her spell to weave its magic.  Her own mind quickly battering the ironically-titled mindstealer’s into a little box.  Aiushtha’s will and desires quickly replacing his.  His every thought was overwritten, his will shattered and and locked away as Enchantress took the mindstealer as her own.  He stirred in his sleep, the last vestiges of his mind slipping away as he reciprocated her affection before slowly opening his eyes to see the attractive dryad’s face pressed to his.  Not even making a noise, he pressed into his mistresses’ embrace, his own will long gone and replaced by the dryad’s.  
  
Having taken his will, Aiushtha pressed her tongue into the beast’s mouth for a fleeting moment, tasting and teasing him before pulling away and turning around.  She flicked her tail, driving her aroused scent to the creep, mentally beckoning him to follow.  He quickly pushed himself up and obeyed the soothing voice in his head, commanding he chase the attractive taurian deer.  The second Aiushtha deemed herself a safe distance into the jungle, she turned and knelt, embracing and kissing the mindstealer, her hungry tongue invading his mouth, tasting his feral spit, her own mixing with his.  The enchantress separated, kissing a trail down the satyr’s neck and chest, making sure to give his nipples attention.  Enchantress continued down his furry belly, and ending just above his caprine rod.  The heavy shaft standing at full attention, a droplet of pre sliding down its pink body.  Aiushtha so desperately longed for that rod to pierce her nethers, to rid her of this heat, but not yet.  She, like most, harbored depraved and strange thoughts, and with this creep before her, she had an opportunity to ac upon one she had been harboring for years.  
  
She kissed around his shaft, the musky black fur around the satyr’s prize worming its way into her mind, encouraging her curiosity.  Slowly, Aiushtha licked at the satyr’s balls, the droopy orbs feeling heavy on her tongue.  Enchantress commanded the satyr to hold still, sliding her hands up and down his chest, as she sucked on his package.  Slipping one, then two of the orbs into her mouth, teasing them with her tongue and teeth.  Her lust got the better of her, and she slid back up.  Her tongue sliding up the satyr’s dick, taking in the trail of sweet pre.  She licked her lips and moaned for her ‘guest’.  The soft, high-pitched sound  would sway anyone of any taste to have a romp with the dryad.  She circled her tongue around the tip of his cock, teasing the odd spire jutting from the shaft, then took it into her mouth.  Slowly, she slid down his rod, swallowing and moaning overtly.    
  
The satyr was near catatonic from the pleasure, noises and enchantment.  He panted heavily, his hips shaking under her.  His thrusts held in place by Aiushtha’s strong grip.  The dryad pushed deep down on his rod, his tip tickling her throat, then she went further, her nose pressing into his coarse, heady fur.  Holding there, she swallowed around his cock, her throat muscles rhythmically squeezing the shaft, then she slid back up, the satyr’s cock now shiny with spit and twitching with need. Aiushtha kissed his forehead, giggling at his blank expression, then turned, her hands sliding over her cervine half, and her cute tail twitching as she presented herself to the beast.  Her doe cunt, sopping wet and flush with need, was pressed into the satyr.  A trail of her fluid left a sticky patch on her pristine fur.  The mindstealer wasted no time in giving his mistress what she so desired.  His heavy tongue lapped at her lips, spreading them as he tasted his mistress.  The sour taste of her doe cunt filling his mouth with its presence, his tongue diving deeper, hungry for more of his mistress.  The enchantress moaned, her four legs quivering and spreading, the pleasure from just the satyr’s tongue intensified tenfold after so long without.  She moaned, her spell guiding the satyr.  Aiushtha let herself down roughly, turning onto her back for her beast, legs spread wide.  
  
“Shall we?” she asked, her voice smoother than honey and twice as sweet.  As if the satyr had a choice, his mind still held tight in his mistresses’ grip through the foreplay.  
  
The satyr collapsed to his knees, roughly grabbing her back legs, and rubbed his cock over Aiushtha’s flower.  Savoring the feeling.  He slid back, his tip barely poking those needy lips, then pressed in with a single, slow thrust.  Burying himself balls deep into his mistress.  Aiushtha gasped in pleasure, her enchantment wavering with that single action, her entire body quivering.  The satyr backed out, and pushed in again, then again.  Settling into a quick rhythm, pushing harder with every thrust.  Aiushtha could barely hold back the moans and gasps of pleasure and excitement, the taboo of the situation only making it better.  The weeks of lust had made the enchantress so sensitive that she barely lasted the minute.  Unashamedly, she moaned loudly enough to be heard from the river.  Her pussy clenched around the satyr’s rod, demanding his seed.  The satyr held out well, continuing his thrusting through Aiuthsha’s convulsions.  Though he too, soon lost his composure.  With a loud, quivering bleat he thrust deep into the enchantress, his balls slapping against her ass.  His breaths came hot and heavy as he hunched over his mistress, his cock pumping spurt after spurt of his bestial seed deep into her belly, flooding the tight cavern and leaking out, staining her creamy fur and dripping to the ground between her quivering hooves.  Enchantress fell backwards, breathing heavily and satisfied.  After weeks of desire, the feeling of finally being filled was indescribable.  She just lay there, eyes closed and painting.  The satyr collapsed over her, rubbing her fuzzy belly, still deep within her.  
  
Relaxing after the intense bout, Aiushtha simply enjoyed the cool breeze and shade…  
  
‘Shade?’ she thought  
  
She cracked open an eye, and was surprised the see the ginger hair and blushed face of Lyralei.  One hand was on her breasts, the other shifting in her leggings.  A dark, wet patch staining the woolen tights.  
  
“You know, if you really needed a good fuck that badly ya shoulda' just asked me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feel free to let me know what you thought. Favs and follows are always appreciated


End file.
